La cité maudite
by Nanthana14
Summary: Le roi Sharaman et ses conseillers préparent un plan d'attaque afin de neutraliser un tyran sanguinaire qui possède un sceptre aux pouvoirs maléfiques.
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film**

**Le roi Sharaman et ses conseillers préparent un plan d'attaque afin de neutraliser un tyran sanguinaire qui possède un sceptre aux pouvoirs maléfiques. **

**Première mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Axe"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_LA CITE MAUDITE_**

**_Chapitre 1_**

Les plus imminents chefs de guerre de l'armée du roi Sharaman étaient réunis sous la tente de réunion. La table était recouverte de cartes et de croquis représentant tous la cité maudite d'Urkush. Depuis que son armée démoniaque avait tenté de tuer le roi en l'attaquant dans son palais de Nasaf, tout le monde tentait de trouver une solution afin de s'emparer de la cité et du sceptre maléfique d'Akthon qui donnait son pouvoir à leur roi, le vénéneux et barbare Tarkish.

Tous les généraux du roi, ces deux fils ainés compris, tentaient de lui présenter la meilleure solution pour faire tomber la ville. Il fallait dire que c'était compliqué. Urkush se situait au fond d'un étroit canyon. Elle était taillée à flanc de rocher et son chemin d'accès était unique, sauf qu'il était aussi très dégagé. Le roi savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une attaque frontale. Tarkish avait les pouvoirs du sceptre et cette armée de démon à peine humain, l'attaquer de front revenait à se suicider. Sharaman écoutait donc toutes les propositions, cherchant la meilleure et la moins coûteuse en hommes et en matériel.

\- Pour moi il faut placer les cavaliers en tête, dit Garsiv, son deuxième fils, et jouer sur la rapidité.

Il était courageux et impétueux, mais parfois, il ne réfléchissait pas assez, pourtant, il le laissa finir son idée.

\- Une fois sous les remparts, nous lancerons des cordes et nous rentrerons à l'intérieur.

\- Et tu crois qu'ils te laisseront faire ? Demanda Tus, son frère aîné et futur roi de Perse. Si nos archers mettent le feu à la cité, nous aurons une chance de les désorganiser. Qu'en penses-tu père ?

Le Roi Sharaman observa ses deux fils avant de sourire de manière énigmatique.

\- Ce que je pense, non, ce que je veux c'est que tout le monde s'exprime et l'un de vous n'a rien dit…

Aussitôt, dans un même élan, tous les regards se tournèrent en direction du fond de la tente. Assis sur un tabouret, croquant dans une pomme, se trouvait le plus jeune des fils du roi, cet enfant des rues dont il avait reconnu la valeur avant de l'adopter. En se voyant brutalement observé ce dernier se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise et son regard bleu se posa avec un air interrogatif sur son père.

\- Tu es bien silencieux Dastan, dis-nous ce que tu penses des idées de tes frères et de mes généraux ?

Le jeune homme déglutit, posa sa pomme et se rapprocha de la table. Il détestait quand son père le mettait en avant de cette manière. Les regards des autres sur sa nuque, les jugements muets, tout cela n'était pas très agréable, mais il était un bon fils et il ne disait jamais non, surtout quand cet homme, à qui il devait tout, lui demandait son opinion. Dastan balaya les objets disposés sur la carte et observa la topographie.

\- Le canyon est orienté selon un axe ouest-est. Cela veut dire qu'il a le soleil dans le dos le matin.

\- Cela nous fait progresser, le railla Garsiv, à l'est c'est la falaise.

\- Oui, mais elle donne sur le plateau. Pourquoi ne pas se servir de cet axe un peu particulier ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda le roi. Explique-nous.

\- Au moment du lever du soleil, ce dernier est aveuglant et il les empêche de voir avec discernement ce qui se passe derrière, si en plus vous faites mine de vous engager avec l'armée dans le chemin menant à la cité, cela pourrait marcher.

\- Tu réfléchis à voix haute là ? Lui demanda Tus à son tour avec un air amusé.

\- Oui… Le canyon offre un seul axe logique d'attaque, misons sur l'illogique.

\- Je ne te suis plus, dit Tus.

\- Le gros de l'armée pourrait donner le change et faire croire à Tarkish que vous allez les attaquer de front.

\- Mais on ne peut que les attaquer de front. Tu viens de le dire toi-même. Le canyon suit un axe unique ! S'emporta un peu Garsiv.

\- Laisse-le finir, cela m'intéresse, le coupa le roi Sharaman qui commençait à voir où il voulait en venir.

\- Un siège ferait massacrer nos hommes de manière inutile, dit Dastan. Vous, vous allez seulement donner le change et moi, je vais descendre par la falaise. Je peux prendre pied dans la cité sans me faire remarquer et avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui se passe j'aurais ouvert les portes de la ville. Une fois qu'elles le seront, vous pourrez pénétrer dans la cité et tout sera plus facile pour la faire tomber. Armée semi-démoniaque ou non, vous serez plus nombreux.

\- Non mais tu es un guerrier ou un acrobate ? Lui demanda Garsiv toujours un peu exaspéré par les plans audacieux et acrobatiques que mettaient au point son cadet.

\- Tant que cela peut épargner des vies, je veux bien être les deux.

\- Tu as conscience que cela risque d'être particulièrement dangereux ? Lui demanda Tus. La falaise est escarpée et coupante, je ne pense pas que tes hommes puissent te suivre cette fois.

\- Je ne leur demande pas de me suivre. Je vais le faire seul.

\- Dastan, murmura son frère aîné inquiet en posant une main sur son épaule. Personne ne te demande de te sacrifier.

\- Je ne compte pas me sacrifier, lui répondit ce dernier en lui souriant avant de se retourner en direction de son père.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Que cette idée est totalement folle, mais que bizarrement elle reste la meilleure de toutes celles qui m'a été présenté aujourd'hui. Garsiv et Tus rassemblez notre armée. Dastan, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- D'un cheval rapide pour contourner le canyon avant le lever du soleil et d'une corde solide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film**

**Le roi Sharaman et ses conseillers préparent un plan d'attaque afin de neutraliser un tyran sanguinaire qui possède un sceptre aux pouvoirs maléfiques. **

**Première mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_LA CITE MAUDITE_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

Les sabots de son cheval créaient un léger nuage de poussière, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important était d'arriver au bon moment. Surtout que cette fois, il était seul. La configuration du terrain et l'implantation de la ville, lui interdisaient de prendre quelqu'un avec lui.

Bis lui en avait voulu. Il refusait de voir son meilleur ami prendre seul des risques insensés, mais Dastan l'avait rassuré d'un sourire en lui certifiant qu'il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Avec un air sérieux, son ami lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas son envie qui comptait, mais celle des hommes qui se dresseraient en face lui.

Dastan avait sourit avant de lui donner une accolade et de s'en aller rejoindre l'arrière de l'armée pour choisir une monture. Puis, il s'était mis en route, sans réellement prendre le temps de prévenir les autres. De toute manière, il savait bien que Bis irait rapporter son départ à ses frères, il n'était pas près de lui pardonner de se lancer dans l'aventure sans lui.

Dastan arrêta son cheval à une distance respectable de l'à-pic. Il n'avait nulle intention d'éveiller l'attention des gardes. Assez rapidement, il récupéra une corde, vérifia ses cimeterres et donna une tape sur les fesses du cheval pour qu'il reparte dans l'autre sens. Normalement, il ne devrait pas avoir besoin de lui pour rentrer si tout se passait bien…

Mais ça allait bien se passer, le jeune homme n'envisageait pas d'échouer. La vie de ceux qu'il aimait dépendrait de sa célérité. Alors rapidement, il gagna le bord de la falaise et se jeta à plat ventre pour finir les derniers mètres. Une fois au bord, il tenta de jeter discrètement un coup d'œil en direction de la cité.

Bien évidement il ne remarqua pas le sinistre Tarkish, mais ses hommes s'activaient pour le combat imminent qui allait se dérouler. Des hommes entièrement vêtus de noir, transformés parla puissance du sceptre d'Akthon et désormais plus démons que réellement humain.

Dastan n'était pas du genre à avoir peur, mais un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine. Il ne pouvait pas échouer parce que ses frères étaient là-bas dans cette armée qui approchait et que les guerriers de Tarkish paraissaient sauvages et dangereux. Oui, quoi qu'il se passe il devait ouvrir cette porte pour ses frères.

Le jeune home recula et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait un rocher avec solide non loin du bord qui pouvait devenir un solide point d'ancrage pour sa corde. Il s'y précipita et le noua solidement avant de revenir en direction du bord de la falaise. Un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait et il la laissa glisser le long de la paroi avant d'entamer sa descente. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il perçut les cors perses. Ses frères n'étaient pas en retard. Il y avait peu de chance maintenant que les gardes se tournent vers la paroi rocheuse, le danger venant désormais du couloir d'accès à la cité maudite.

En soit, ce n'était pas plus mal, car, dès les premiers mètres, Dastan comprit que la descente serai plus périlleuse que prévue. La roche était glissante et coupante. Ses pieds avaient du mal à trouver une prise pour se stabiliser et son poids reposait donc principalement sur la corde. Une corde qui frottait contre les arrêtes rocheuses saillantes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde de temps, parce que celles-ci étaient déjà en train d'entamer le chanvre tressé et il était subitement assez inquiet quant à la résistance de cet élément qui le préservait d'une chute mortelle.

Le jeune perse, progressa donc aussi vite qu'il le put, tout en restant le plus invisible possible. Pourtant à une dizaine de mètres de l'arrivée, l'impensable se produisit. Trop endommagé, la corde finit par céder. Dastan eut le réflexe de se raccrocher à une saillie, l'agrippant de ses doigts de toutes ses forces. La pierre coupante lui trancha la paume de la main. Il glapit sous l'effet de la douleur, mais parvint à stabiliser sa position précaire en calant son pied sur un rocher qui affleurait un peu plus. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour contrôler les battements de son cœur qui battait bien trop fort et pour s'accorder quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

Par chance, la corde était tombée dans un recoin, n'attirant pas vraiment les regards et il était presque arrivé. Encore une dizaine de mètres et il pourrait prendre pied dans la citadelle.

Dastan expira et entreprit de finir sa descente. Sa main gauche lui faisait mal, mai il ne devait pas y faire attention. Il devait se dépêcher, car au loin, il entendait les cris de guerre de l'armée perse. Ses frères étaient déjà en place et la bataille ne serait pas longue à s'engager.

Le jeune homme eut le temps de progresser quelques mètres de plus avant de s'immobiliser brutalement. Il se plaqua comme il put contre la paroi pendant qu'un garde entra sur le chemin de ronde. Le plus tranquillement possible, ce dernier déambula sur la droite, s'immobilisant sans le savoir juste en dessous de Dastan. Ce dernier serra les dents et tenta de sa cramponner fermement.

Sous l'effort, la paume de sa main saignait de plus en plus. Il sentait ses doigts se tétaniser ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. Dastan ferma donc les yeux pour se concentrer tout en espérant que le garde se déplacerait rapidement. Toutefois, il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de comprendre que tout pouvait dégénérer plus vite qu'il ne le voulait.

Plusieurs gouttes de son sang tombèrent sur le sol à côté du garde. Ce dernier tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils. Ses doigts se plongèrent dans les tâches. Une pluie de sang, c'était inhabituel. Intrigué, il redressa la tête, recevant le jeune perse qui venait de se lâcher. Son poids le propulsa au sol avec son adversaire et Dastan, jouant sur la surprise parvint à l'assommer en trois coups de poings. Toujours à moitié affalé sur son adversaire, il laissa échapper un soupir et observa la blessure de sa main. D'un geste un peu brusque, il déchira un morceau de tissus de la cape de son adversaire pour l'enrouler autour de sa blessure, avant de cramponner son corps pour le tirer dans un recoin.

La première partie de son plan ne s'était pas déroulé si mal que cela, maintenant il devait accéder au mécanisme d'ouverture de cette porte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film**

**Le roi Sharaman et ses conseillers préparent un plan d'attaque afin de neutraliser un tyran sanguinaire qui possède un sceptre aux pouvoirs maléfiques. **

**Première mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_LA CITE MAUDITE_**

**_Chapitre 3_**

Garsiv lança un regard noir et agacé à l'un des soldats qui progressait aux côté de sa monture.

\- Gardez un œil sur les environs au lieu de discutailler ! Nos ennemis sont dangereux je vous rappelle !

Le soldat sursauta et le deuxième fils du roi finit de lui envoyer un regard noir avant de se tourner vers son frère.

\- J'ai l'impression d'aller au combat avec des novices.

\- Allons, tu sais qu'ils ne le sont pas, par contre toi tu es tendu depuis que nous sommes partis et cela te mets de mauvaise humeur.

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas ? Tu sais ce qui nous attend derrière ces murs.

\- C'est tout ? L'appréhension des demi-démons de Tarkish ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

Tus prit une inspiration et laissa passer un léger temps de silence avant de murmurer d'une voix où perçait l'émotion.

\- Moi aussi j'aurais aimé le voir avant qu'il parte et lui donner une accolade pour l'encourager après tout, il n'est pas dit qu'on le retrouve en vie là-bas… Mais je pense qu'il l'a fait exprès. Il avait peur de ses émotions parce que lui aussi sait ce qu'il l'attend derrière ses murs.

\- Mais je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis que nous avons élaboré ce plan sous la tente et… j'ai été tellement sec… Est-ce que tu crois que ça pourrait rester mes derniers mots pour notre petit frère ?

\- Garsiv, vous êtes tout le temps en train de vous chamailler, il sait que ce n'est pas méchant et puis, il a de la ressource. Ne l'enterre pas tout de suite.

\- Il n'empêche que le serrer dans mes bras et lui dire de prendre soin de lui, m'aurait plus approprié.

Tus ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher doucement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui objecter ? Lui aussi aurait aimé serrer Dastan dans ses bras une dernière fois, surtout depuis que cette boule se nouait au creux de son estomac, tentant de l'avertir contre une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas voir se réaliser.

OoooO

Loin de penser que ses frères étaient en train de se ronger les sangs pour lui, Dastan sauta lestement le long d'un mur pour gagner une position plus en contrebas.

Du regard, il suivit le mouvement d'un groupe de gardes et observa les manœuvres. Certains des hommes tiraient des machines de guerre pour les mettre face au goulet et en les voyant s'affairer avec autant de célérité, un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine du jeune homme. Vu la taille des blocs de pierres qu'elles étaient capables de lancer, il fallait qu'il arrive rapidement à la porte, sinon ses frères et leur armée serait en danger.

D'ailleurs, ce fut précisément à ce moment que des cris furent poussés par les soldats de Tarkish et que les premières flèche s'abattirent sur l'armée perse dont les cors résonnaient à l'extérieur. Le combat était lancé, c'était à lui de remplir sa mission et vite !

Dastan progressa sur la gauche il se glissa derrière une pile de caisses tout en ne quittant pas la porte des yeux. Cette dernière était lourdement gardée et le mécanisme pour l'actionner était dans une petite salle à sa gauche. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il pouvait sans doute éliminer les deux gardes en faction et bloquer la porte le temps d'actionner le mécanisme. Le mauvaise nouvelle étant qu'il allait devoir traverser une grosse partie de la cours à découvert, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Son armée était là, dehors et elle avait besoin de lui.

Le jeune perse prit donc une inspiration, tira ses cimeterres et frémit doucement. C'était là que tout allait se jouer.

Dastan surgit de derrière les caisses tel un félin. Concentrés sur l'attaque qu'ils étaient en train de mener, les soldats-démons de Tarkish ne pensèrent pas que la menace pouvait surgir dans leur dos. Le jeune Lion de Perse joua sur ce fait et en faucha plusieurs avant même de se faire repérer, désorganisant une partie des troupes qui se trouvaient dans la cours.

L'agitation étrange qui était en train de bruire en contrebas, attira le regard du sombre roi d'Urkush. Tarkish se penchant à sa fenêtre, cherchant à comprendre d'où pouvait bien provenir ces cris. Assez rapidement, il repéra la fine silhouette de Dastan en train de se frayer un chemin à travers ses hommes, un chemin qui le menait droit au mécanisme de la porte.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, marmonna le Roi tyrannique. Mais tu vas le payer Sharaman !

Loin de se douter de la menace qui planait sur lui, Dastan se concentrait sur son combat. Leste et agile, le jeune perse tournoyait sur lui-même, fauchant de ses lames les adversaires qui tentaient de l'atteindre. Apercevant le fer d'une lance sur sa droite, il plongea en avant et roula au sol avant de se redresser.

D'un geste rapide il para la lame d'une épée, repoussa le soldat en se relevant et rompit le contact pour partir sur la gauche. Dastan bondit en avant et passa par-dessus un tas de caisses se dérobant quelques instants à la vue de ses ennemis. Le temps qu'ils le rejoignent, il eut le temps de les attendre et il fendit le crâne d'un soldat imprudent avant de plonger tête première dans la salle du mécanisme. Les deux gardes en faction n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et il en vint à bout assez facilement. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le mécanisme était là, juste à sa portée.

Dastan se précipita pour l'activer, perdant toute prudence et ne remarquant qu'au dernier moment le reflet des rayons du soleil sur le fer de lance qui fonçait sur sa poitrine. Il y avait un troisième garde de cacher dans la pièce et sa lance déchira le côté gauche du jeune homme au moment même où ses doigts cramponnèrent le mécanisme.

Dastan laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur et s'effondra au sol en pesant de tout son poids sur le levier. La douleur explosa dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il entendit les hommes de Tarkish hurler de colère, la porte était en train de s'ouvrir. Il avait rempli sa mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film**

**Le roi Sharaman et ses conseillers préparent un plan d'attaque afin de neutraliser un tyran sanguinaire qui possède un sceptre aux pouvoirs maléfiques. **

**Première mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_LA CITE MAUDITE_**

**_Chapitre 4_**

Les Perses tentaient de prendre d'assaut la forteresse tout en évitant les projectiles qui leur arrivaient de par-dessus la muraille. C'était un engagement violent et épuisant. Garsiv et Tus savaient que leurs hommes ne pourraient pas tenir le rythme très longtemps. Les deux frères s'adressèrent d'ailleurs un regard qui en disait long. La bataille semblait s'éterniser et leur inquiétude grandissait.

Une inquiétude qui concernait leurs hommes tout autant que leur frère. Ils le connaissaient, cela faisait long, mais au moment précis où ils commençaient réellement à sentir l'angoisse les étreindre, la porte grinça et s'ouvrit. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Garsiv.

\- Il a réussi !

OoooO

Autour de lui, les clameurs de toutes sortes étaient violentes. Dastan gémit et s'écroula lourdement sur le dos. La douleur était réellement violente et il posa une main sur sa blessure. Ses doigts tremblaient, sa vision était devenue trouble, mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait réussi et il espéra que ses frères pourraient se rendre maître de cette cité maudite.

Le soldat sombre qu'il n'avait pas vu se redressa et plaqua la lame, rougie de son propre sang, sous sa gorge. Dastan déglutit. Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de prendre ses armes. Il était à la merci de ce soldat-démon, c'était donc comme ça qu'il allait mourir. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Bis qui lui avait répété en boucle avant de partir que c'était de la folie et qu'il ne reviendrait pas cette fois. Il aurait aimé le faire mentir. Il aurait aimé lui donner une accolade avant de l'entraîner boire un verre pour fêter la victoire, mais cela n'arriverait pas. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en sentant la pointe presser sur la peau de son cou. Il envoya des pensées remplies d'affection à ses frères et son père, se concentrant sur eux pour partir en ne pensant qu'à eux et plus à ses douleurs.

Sauf que la mort ne vint pas, mais qu'une voix gutturale et sinistre s'éleva dans la petite salle.

\- Ne le tuez pas !

Dastan comprit la menace et rouvrit les yeux, découvrant le sourire sadique et effrayant de Tarkish qui le détaillait de son regard sombre.

\- Regardez ça… C'est très intéressant !

Il y avait de la menace dans sa voix et Dastan tenta de reculer pour mettre de la distance entre lui et le roi maudit, mais la douleur lui coupa le souffle et il retomba à la renverse sur le dos, haletant doucement pendant que Tarkish se rapprochait de lui.

\- Je pensais découvrir un pion sacrifié sans aucun remord, mais ta présence ici montre toute l'arrogance du Roi des Perses ! Sharaman pensait donc réellement que tu pourrais t'en sortir en venant te jeter tout seul entre mes griffes !

\- J'étais volontaire !

\- Quelle idiotie ! Tu vas mourir ici, tu en as conscience !

\- La porte est ouverte, siffla Dastan, c'est la seule chose qui compte.

\- Je vois pourquoi on te nomme le lion de Perse, ricana Tarkish. Je te ferais regretter ce ton.

\- Tue-moi, qu'on en finisse ! Le provoqua Dastan qui sentait ses forces décliner doucement.

\- Te tuer ? Oh oui ! Je le pourrais, répliqua Tarkish en pressant son talon sur la blessure du jeune perse.

Dastan se cabra et hurla de douleur pendant que sa vision se moucheta de tâches noires et qu'il faillit perdre connaissance. Tarkish s'amusa de la situation et continua de presser sur la plaie qui saigna plus abondement. Au fur et à mesure, les cris du jeune perse s'éteignirent peu à peu. Il était en train de perdre connaissance. Les bruits de la bataille devinrent subitement plus forts autour de lui et son ennemi se redressa. Son pied se retira de son torse et Dastan gémit faiblement. Il se recroquevilla sur un côté, pressant ses mains qui tremblaient sur sa blessure en haletant.

Tarkish se rapprocha hurla à ses hommes de bloquer l'accès à la salle et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le blessé.

\- L'armée de ton père met du cœur à l'ouvrage.

\- Parce que nous combattons pour ce qui est juste.

\- Tu m'amuses de plus en plus, mais tu vas m'aider.

Dastan comprit la menace dans ces mots et rassembla ses forces pour reculer. Il arriva à se redresser et s'assit à moitié contre le mur du fond. Tarkish se rapprocha tranquillement.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, tu le sais ?

\- Je ne vous aiderez jamais ! Cracha Dastan.

\- Oh si, tu n'auras pas le choix ! Répliqua le roi démoniaque en brandissant le sceptre d'Akthon.

Dastan ne parvint pas à retenir un frisson. Le jeune homme connaissait le sceptre. Il savait que cet artefact démoniaque était dangereux et même s'il se sentait faible et exténué, même s'il ne voyait pas d'autres sorties pour le moment, il tenta de se relever pour échapper à son ennemi. Tarkish sembla s'amuser de sa peur.

\- Ta résistance est inutile ! Tu as perdu !

Dastan tenta une ultime fois de se redresser, mais le Roi démoniaque plaqua le sceptre sur la tempe du jeune homme. Il se mit à briller et Dastan laissa échapper un cri de douleur. L'artefact irradiait et la douleur qui se diffusait dans son crâne était atroce. Son corps se mit à trembler pendant qu'il continuait à hurler de souffrance. Au-dessus de lui, Tarkish ne retira pas le sceptre, attendant que les hurlements de douleur du jeune perse se taisent et qu'avec un dernier tressaillement, il s'écroule lourdement sur le sol, inerte… Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Roi démoniaque.

\- Ainsi me prêta une allégeance éternelle le Lion de Perse…


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film**

**Le roi Sharaman et ses conseillers préparent un plan d'attaque afin de neutraliser un tyran sanguinaire qui possède un sceptre aux pouvoirs maléfiques. **

**Première mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_LA CITE MAUDITE_**

**_Chapitre 5_**

Au moment où l'armée s'était engouffrée dans la cité, Tus et Garsiv avaient ressenti un profond soulagement. La bataille était loin d'être gagnée, mais au moins ils pouvaient combattre plus librement.

L'aîné des fils du Roi Sharaman se tourna vers ses hommes, la garde d'élite perse, et leur hurla.

\- Trouvez Tarkish et le sceptre !

Ses guerriers hochèrent la tête et Tus souffla sur le même ton.

\- Et trouvez mon frère !

Garsiv tourna la tête dans sa direction et le regard des deux frères se croisa. Oui, à l'instant où ils avaient pénétré dans la cité, tous deux avaient cherché à localiser leur petit frère. S'il venait d'activer le mécanisme de la porte, il devait être là, quelque part, pourtant ils ne le voyaient nulle part et l'inquiétude monta d'un cran pendant que le combat redoubla d'intensité.

Les guerriers à moitié démon étaient des combattants farouches et dangereux. Ils ne ressentaient ni la peur, ni la douleur et ne voulait qu'une seule chose, tuer leurs ennemis.

Heureusement, les guerriers perses étaient habiles et peu à peu, leur armée fit reculer les soldats démons. En revanche, nulle trace de leur roi démoniaque n'était visible.

Garsiv, fit tourner ses hommes sur la droite et les lança à l'assaut de la basse-cour. Certains coururent en direction de la salle qui abritait le mécanisme de la porte pour empêcher leurs ennemis de la refermer. Quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur en compagnie de leur commandant, la salle était vide à l'exception des corps de deux gardes étendus morts sur le sol. Garsiv sourit en reconnaissant la manière de se battre de son frère, mais se figea brusquement. Il y avait une tâche brune au pied du mécanisme et des traînées rouge sur le levier.

Presque au ralenti, Garsiv s'agenouilla et fit glisser ses doigts dans la tâche sombre. Leurs pointes se tâchèrent de rouge et un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine… Du sang… C'était du sang et le jeune homme sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort.

Son regard balaya une nouvelle fois la pièce et un cri se noua dans sa gorge. Un cri rauque rempli de terreur.

\- Dastan ! Dastan !

C'était presque irrationnel de ressentir une telle peur. Ce sang pouvait être à n'importe qui. Il y avait bien des corps dans cette salle, mais Garsiv savait, tout son corps s'était mis à trembler, il savait et il se redressa le souffle court, une boule d'angoisse de plus en plus douloureuse au creux de l'estomac.

\- Dastan ?

En tentant de maitriser son émotion, il sortit de la pièce et élimina assez brutalement deux soldats pour rejoindre son frère. En le voyant le rejoindre, Tus sursauta. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère aussi blanc. Aussitôt, il courut dans sa direction, l'agrippant par une épaule et le secouant.

\- Garsiv ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es blessé ?

Son frère secoua négativement la tête et leva sa main couverte de sang.

\- Je sais que c'est le sien.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé son corps, mais je sais que c'est le sien, répéta Garsiv de plus en plus ému. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de notre petit frère ?

\- Calme-toi, tenta de l'apaiser Tus, comment tu peux…

\- Il y en avait sur le mécanisme et à côté… Et il n'est nulle part… C'est son sang, Tus. Il est quelque part dans cette cité et il est blessé. Nous n'aurions jamais dû le laisser partir seul et…

\- Garsiv, le coupa son frère en le prenant par les épaules. Tu n'as pas retrouvé son corps n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, c'est qu'il est vivant… et nous allons le retrouver.

Garsiv hocha doucement la tête, tentant de maîtriser sa peur d'arriver trop tard pour sauver leur jeune frère. Il était là et ils allaient le retrouver. D'un geste sec, il empoigna donc ses épées et repartit au combat avec encore plus d'acharnement, tentant de ne pas penser à cette tâche de sang qui lui donnait la nausée.

...

Devant la rage et l'habilité des soldats du Roi Sharaman, la basse cours tomba assez vite, mais gagner les étages supérieurs s'avéra plus difficile. Tus et Garsiv qui faisaient partis du groupe qui étaient parvenus à se hisser plus haut dans la cité élaborait une nouvelle stratégie d'attaque quand une grand silhouette vêtue de noir et d'une cape rouge apparut face à eux.

Instinctivement, les deux fils du Roi le reconnurent et se mirent en garde, épaule contre épaule afin de se protéger de leur ennemi.

\- Rends-toi Tarkish ! Lança Tus d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

\- Me rendre ? S'étonna le Roi démoniaque en brandissant son sceptre. Alors que je vais tous vous faire disparaître, vous n'y pensez pas !

\- Tu as perdu la raison ! Regarde la ville est en train de tomber ! Lui répliqua Tus.

\- Oh, c'est ce que tu crois, mais je vais l'emporter ! D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà une belle victoire à mon actif !

Tout en disant cela, il prit un cimeterre qu'il avait passé à sa taille et le fit glisser sur le sol en direction des deux frères. Ensembles, Tus et Garsiv reconnurent l'arme et leur angoisse monta d'un cran.

\- Où est-il ? Hurla Garsiv d'un ton menaçant.

\- Qui cela ? Votre pion ?

\- Mon frère ! Où est mon frère ?

\- Eh bien, je suis désolé. Je n'aime pas annoncé de mauvaise nouvelles, mais… il est mort ! C'était couru d'avance, comment voulez-vous qu'un homme seul puisse survivre.

\- Non… murmura Garsiv en tremblant de plus en plus, ce n'est pas possible. Non.

Fou de rage, il était à deux doigts de se jeter à la gorge de Tarkish, mais Tus le retint.

\- Tu nous mens, dit Tus. Où est-il ?

\- Je ne mens pas. La lance a transpercé son torse comme une pièce fragile de soie. Il a souffert vous savez. Il a dû même avoir le temps de vous appeler à l'aider et son souffle s'est éteint.

\- Monstre ! Lâcha Tus.

\- Non, pas tant que ça ! Vous allez le rejoindre très bientôt !

Le roi démoniaque fit un signe de tête et un guerrier surgit face à eux. Un guerrier vêtu intégralement de noir et portant un masque qui lui cachait le visage. Avec une dextérité étonnante, l'assassin noir fit tournoyer une lance au deux extrémités équipées de lames et se glissa entre le roi et les deux frères. Tarkish esquissa un sourire sardonique.

\- Tue-les !

\- Bien maître, répliqua le guerrier d'une voix caverneuse et mécanique.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film**

**Le roi Sharaman et ses conseillers préparent un plan d'attaque afin de neutraliser un tyran sanguinaire qui possède un sceptre aux pouvoirs maléfiques. **

**Première mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_LA CITE MAUDITE_**

**_Chapitre 6_**

L'assassin de Tarkish se décala sur la droite tout en continuant à manipuler sa lance avec dextérité. Tus et Garsiv se lancèrent un coup d'œil. C'était ce genre d'assassin que le tyran mégalomaniaque avait envoyé en première ligne pour attaquer leur père. Il fallait qu'ils soient prudents, car chacun de ses sbires étaient dangereux.

Les deux frères se mirent donc en garde et brandirent leurs épées en s'écartant pour rendre la tâche de leur ennemi plus compliquée. Tout habile qu'il était, il ne pourrait pas attaquer les deux hommes en même temps. Toutefois, cela ne sembla pas le gêner plus que cela. Le guerrier continua à faire tournoyer sa lance et fonça droit sur les deux fils de Sharaman.

D'un coup de pied bien placé, il frappa Garsiv au sternum, lui coupant le souffle avant de bondir sur Tus. Sa force et sa rapidité surprirent le plus âgé des fils de Sharaman qui eut juste le temps de parer son coup avant de se faire brutalement empalé.

L'assassin grogna sur un ton agacé et l'attaqua avec de plus en plus de rage. Tus para avec de plus en plus de difficultés ses coups et l'une de ses lames s'enfonça dans son épaule. Il glapit de douleur et empoigna l'arme de son adversaire. Il laissa jaillir un cri de rage et le repoussa violemment. La lame sortit de son épaule et l'assassin recula un peu en chancelant. Tus lui balança un coup de pied et Garsiv surgit sur la droite pour lui foncer dessus.

L'homme parvint à éviter sa lame, mais encaissa le choc violent qui le propulsa au sol. Il laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise et bascula à la renverse. Garsiv tenta de garder son avantage et plongea sur lui, mais l'assassin le balaya d'un mouvement de pied qui le prit à la taille. Il le fit basculer sur la droite et se redressa d'un bond sans utiliser ses mains. Garsiv tenta de se redresser, mais d'un autre coup de pied sauté qui le prit au menton, l'assassin l'envoya rouler au sol. Puis, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la lance qu'il fit tournoyer, s'apprêtant à empaler le perse assommé par son attaque.

Cependant, faisant fi de sa douleur, Tus parvint à se redresser. Son frère était en danger et puis, il y avait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Au moment où l'homme bondit sur Garsiv pour l'achever, l'aîné des fils du Roi tendit sa lame et bloqua son coup.

L'assassin se retourna vivement dans sa direction et les hommes échangèrent une série de coups rapides qu'ils parèrent mutuellement avec une étrange facilité. Tus fronça les sourcils. Oui, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

D'un bond, il lança sa lame en direction du torse de l'homme. Ce dernier parvint à l'éviter, mais ne comprit pas que c'était un leurre. Tus lui asséna un violent coup de poing à la tempe qui le fit chanceler.

\- Qui es-tu ?

L'assassin répondit par un grognement avant de foncer tête première sur lui pour tenter une nouvelle fois de mettre fin à sa vie. Tus le vit venir et évita sa charge avant de crier.

\- Je connais cette manière de se battre ! Qui es-tu ?

L'homme ne dit pas un mot et se retourna une nouvelle fois, ivre de rage de se faire malmener par un homme qu'il avait pourtant blessé. Il chargea donc une nouvelle fois et Tus se concentra. Il arrêta son attaque et lui tourna un coup de poing à la poitrine.

L'assassin de Tarkish se plia en deux et il en profita pour lui arracha son masque. L'homme se redressa en sifflant de rage et Tus laissa échapper un grand cri de désespoir. Il avait raison… Il avait dramatiquement raison… Il la connaissait cette manière de se battre, comme il reconnut en partie le visage qui se tourna vers lui rempli de rage.

\- Dastan !

Il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien son frère qui se tenait devant lui. Son frère qu'il pensait mort, mais qui était en train de l'affronter, en train de tenter de les tuer. Enfin, c'était à la fois son frère et un être différent. Les traits de son visage étaient le même, mais ses yeux, ses grands yeux bleus si expressif étaient noirs, entièrement noir, même le blanc de son regard était noir maintenant et son visage… Son visage était marqué par de longues stries noires qui semblaient suivre le tracé de ses veines sous la peau.

\- Dastan… Par tous les Dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Son frère ne lui répondit pas et rugit de rage avant de lui sauter dessus. Tus le laissa venir et s'écarta juste à temps, le laissant passer devant lui. Il en profita pour le frapper à l'arrière du genou et le jeune homme mit un genou à terre. Tus lui donna un coup de pieds entre les omoplates, l'envoyant rouler au sol tout en continuant de crier.

\- Dastan ! Reprends tes esprits ! C'est moi !

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier rugit une nouvelle fois et brandit sa lance. Tus se baissa pour attraper un bouclier sur le corps d'un soldat mort et cria en tendant une main devant lui.

\- Arrête ! Regarde Dastan ! C'est moi ! Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! Arrête ! Je t'en prie !

Devant le regard rempli de rage que lui adressa le jeune homme, Tus ne put réprimer un tremblement. Cet homme était à la fois son frère et un étranger et le ricanement de Tarkish qui retentit, finit de lui glacer le sang.

\- Tu m'amuses, mais c'est inutile ! Tes mots ne l'atteignent plus !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- Il était en train de mourir, je lui ai juste offert une autre fin, plus éternelle.

\- Libère-le !

\- Oh mais je ne peux pas !

\- Tu as le sceptre ! Ton pouvoir…

\- N'est pas suffisant. Il s'est offert au sceptre.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Ton frère appartient au sceptre, mais toi tu peux l'aider.

\- Comment ! Dis-moi comme sauver mon frère !

\- Oh c'est très simple… Blesse-le à mort et il redeviendra ton frère avant que s'éteigne son dernier souffle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film**

**Le roi Sharaman et ses conseillers préparent un plan d'attaque afin de neutraliser un tyran sanguinaire qui possède un sceptre aux pouvoirs maléfiques. **

**Première mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_LA CITE MAUDITE_**

**_Chapitre 7_**

Les mots et le sourire satisfait de Tarkish glacèrent Tus sur place.

\- Non, souffla le prince héritier en observant le visage plein de haine de son cadet.

\- C'est pourtant le seul moyen. Tue-le et tu auras une chance de lui dire adieu ou laisse-toi tuer pour qu'il accomplisse sa mission et qu'il m'appartienne totalement.

\- Qu'il t'appartienne ?

\- Oui, sa mission est de vous tuer tous les deux. Une fois qu'il l'aura rempli le pouvoir du sceptre le consumera totalement et il sera à moi, l'un des mes guerriers éternels.

\- Dastan ! Reprends-toi ! Lui lança son frère désespéré par le discours du sorcier tyran.

\- C'est inutile ! Tue-les et rejoint-moi ! Lança-t-il à son assassin.

Dastan hocha la tête et plongea aussitôt sur son frère pour le tuer pendant que Tarkish s'éclipsait du lieu du combat. Tus sentit son cœur se briser. C'était son petit frère qui était en train de tenter de le tuer et il n savait même pas s'il pourrait continuer à se battre contre lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne la chose de ce sorcier maudit, mais il ne pouvait pas le blesser ou pire… C'était une déchirure violente qui était en train de fendre son cœur en deux. Pour le moment, il parvenait à arrêter ses coups ou à les anticiper, mais son épaule blessée lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il avait beau être celui qui lui avait appris à se battre, il avait beau le connaître sur la point des doigts, au final la fatigue lui ferait faire des erreurs et Dastan ne le manquerait pas.

De plus, d'un rapide coup d'œil en contrebas, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir de sérieux ennuis. Dans les parties basses de la cité, les armées semi-démoniaques de Tarkish reprenaient l'avantage sur l'armée perse. Ce qui avait si bien commencé était en train de se déliter lentement. S'ils perdaient ce combat, ils livreraient la Perse tout entière à ce fou et ça, il le refusait.

Un coup en traître de Dastan faillit l'embrocher, mais Tus eut assez de réflexes pour s'éviter une blessure grave. La lame de son frère lui entailla légèrement le côté et il répliqua en le frappant au bras. Son épée l'atteignit au biceps gauche, le faisant siffler de douleur pendant qu'il reculait d'un pas. En voyant son visage se contracter à cause de la douleur, il ressentit un pincement au cœur, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, réellement pas !

Toutefois, manipulé par le pouvoir du sceptre, Dastan ne se posa pas ce genre de question et il rugit comme une bête avant de lui foncer à nouveau dessus. Ce fut à ce moment que Garsiv se redressa en secouant la tête. Il chercha Tarkish du regard, mais ne repéra que son assassin en train de fondre sur son frère, un assassin dont le visage le glaça.

\- Dastan ?

Comprenant qu'il était manipulé par les pouvoirs du sceptre d'Akthon, Garsiv ramassa son épée et courut pour aider Tus. A deux, il pourrait sans doute maîtriser leur jeune frère possédé. Il se jeta donc dans le combat en le bousculant pour sauver son aîné.

Dastan tituba sur la droite et se retourna vers lui avec un air mauvais. En découvrant son visage, ses yeux noirs et toute la haine qui se dégageait de son attitude, Garsiv frémit, ce n'était plus vraiment son frère. Il tourna un regard terrifié à Tus qui lui souffla dans un murmure.

\- Le sceptre le possède.

Dastan ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et attaqua de nouveau. Le jeune homme était l'un des guerriers les plus habiles et avec sa force décuplée par le sceptre, il devenait particulièrement redoutable et dangereux. Même à deux ses frères comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient pas en venir à bout facilement.

En plus, Garsiv sentait la terreur monter en lui. Il la sentait, car même sans que son frère ne lui parle de sa discussion avec Tarkish, il avait compris qu'il n'existait qu'une seule façon de l'arrêter, mais il refusait de lui faire du mal.

Il lança donc sa lame vers son torse pour le faire reculer sans réellement chercher à le blesser. Dastan le comprit et lui asséna un coup de pied au poignet pendant qu'il tentait de frapper Tus. L'épée de Garsiv vola plus loin, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

Bien décidé à arrêter son frère il plongea sur lui tête première. Les deux hommes roulèrent au sol, mais Dastan se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Garsiv tenta de le frapper, mais il bloqua son bras et l'assomma d'un violent coup de poing avant de repérer Tus à sa gauche.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, Dastan sauta sur son frère aîné et le renversa au sol. A son tour, son arme lui échappa des mains et le jeune homme se positionna au-dessus de lui. Tus lui donna un coup de poing au menton qui ne sembla pas lui faire beaucoup d'effet, par contre, les doigts de Dastan se nouèrent autour de sa gorge.

Tus se cambra et tenta d'agripper les doigts de son frère pour le faire lâcher, mais ce dernier serra plus fort.

\- Dastan ! Arrête… Articula Tus étouffant à moitié. Tu es plus fort que ça petit frère… Arrête…

Mais Tus comprit que Tarkish avait raison. Ses mots n'atteignaient pas son cadet qui serrait ses doigts de plus en plus fort autour de son cou. Peu à peu, Tus manqua d'air et des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux. Il allait finir par céder, par mourir étranglé de la main de son frère… Un frère qui deviendrait le pantin de Tarkish… Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas le condamner à devenir un mort-vivant. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

\- Das…tan… tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois pour lui demander de le libérer.

Mais rien ne se produisit, il ne semblait même pas se souvenir de son nom. Tus suffoqua. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sa main droite lâchant celle de son frère qui tentait toujours de l'étrangler et glissa à sa taille. Il sentit une autre douleur, quelque chose de bien violent lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche de sa dague. Il ne laisserait pas son petit frère devenir une marionnette.

Concentré sur son étranglement, Dastan ne remarqua pas le geste de son frère et un grand cri de douleur lui échappa en même temps qu'il desserrait son étreinte sur le coup de son aîné, lorsque la lame de sa dague pénétra d'un coup sec dans sa poitrine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film**

**Le roi Sharaman et ses conseillers préparent un plan d'attaque afin de neutraliser un tyran sanguinaire qui possède un sceptre aux pouvoirs maléfiques. **

**Première mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_LA CITE MAUDITE_**

**_Chapitre 8_**

La main de Tus tremblait et il retira rapidement sa dague de la poitrine de son frère. Un frère qui gémit avant de s'écrouler en avant. Tus se redressa un peu et le réceptionna avec tendresse dans ses bras.

\- Dastan.

Il se redressa à genoux et le fit doucement basculer dans ses bras. Les marbrures disparurent de son visage et ses yeux redevinrent bleus… Des yeux qui furent aussi remplis de douleur quand il les posa sur le visage de son frère.

\- Tus…

Sa voix était rauque, faible et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de son ainé. Ce salopard de sorcier avait raison. Il redevenait lui-même, mais il était mourant. La main de Tus caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Oui, je suis là.

Dastan gémit et se mit à haleter doucement pendant que son corps se crispait en des spasmes douloureux et incontrôlables. Tus se sentit défaillir en ressentant sa douleur, une douleur qu'il avait causé. Sa main tremblante se plaqua sur sa blessure pour contenir son hémorragie. Dastan se cabra en gémissant plus fort et les larmes brouillèrent la vue de Tus. Son petit frère était à l'agonie dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien Dastan.

Comme ses mots sonnaient faux… Surtout qu'il remarqua dans le même temps une seconde blessure qui se remettait maintenant à saigner librement. Il était grièvement blessé… Il allait mourir…

\- Je… suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas, articula faiblement le blessé. Je ne contrôlais… pas mon corps… pardon Tus… pardon…

\- Chut, tenta de l'apaiser son frère. Je sais petit frère, je sais…

Tus se pencha et comme ses mains ne pouvait pas le lâcher, il déposa un baiser sur son front à la racine de ses cheveux, cherchant à lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il le sentit frémit et se blottir un peu plus dan ses bras. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

A cet instant, un cri poussé par Garsiv lui fit redresser la tête. Le deuxième des fils du Roi Sharaman se précipita vers ses frères. Il s'effondra à genoux à leurs côtés et posa une main sur la joue de son frère.

\- Dastan !

Le jeune blessé fit l'effort de tourner la tête, croisant le regard de son frère.

\- Garsiv… Tu vas… bien ? Lui demanda-t-il au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Oui, je vais bien… Je vais bien, répondit son frère en pleurant.

Ce dernier avait posé les mains sur les blessures de son cadet pour aider Tus à contenir comme ils pouvaient ses hémorragies et ses doigts étaient déjà maculés intégralement de son sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda-t-il en pleurant.

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser devenir l'esclave de ce sceptre… C'était la seule solution.

Tus se tut quelques secondes, terrassé par ses larmes. Dastan continuait de trembler, de se crisper à cause de la douleur et d'haleter dans ses bras, mais il le sentait aussi faiblir. Son frère, son petit frère était en train de mourir. Il toussota même faiblement puis chercha dans ses forces pour murmurer doucement.

\- Qui gagne ?

Garsiv frémit et observa les combats. Des combats qui tournaient de nouveau à l'avantage de l'armée perse.

\- Nous, petit frère, et grâce à toi.

\- C'est bien, murmura faiblement le jeune homme dont les yeux se fermaient.

\- Non ! Le secoua doucement Garsiv pour le forcer à les garder ouverts. Ne fais pas ça, il faut que tu restes conscient. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Je suis désolé… Je… ne… tiendrais pas… articula difficilement Dastan en postillonnant un peu de sang.

\- Ne dis pas ça, nous sommes là, nous allons t'aider, tenta de l'apaiser Garsiv en effleurant doucement sa joue comme s'il avait peur de lui faire plus de mal.

Dastan lui adressa un regard rempli de détresse et de douleur. Les spasmes de son corps blessés étaient de plus en plus violents et douloureux. Il souffrait et Garsiv le sentait bien. Son regard se redressa pour chercher celui de Tus qui pleurait en silence depuis quelques minutes.

\- Nous devons le sortir de là.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Garsiv, rétorqua son aîné en serrant le corps de son petit frère un peu plus dans ses bras.

\- Non ! Je refuse de t'entendre dire une telle chose. Il y a forcément un moyen de le sauver !

\- Regarde-le. On ne pourra même pas le ramener aux médecins. J'ose à peine le bouger de peur que son cœur s'arrête.

\- Non ! S'exclama Garsiv. Je sais qu'il y a forcément une solution. Il nous faut ce sceptre. S'il parvenait à masquer sa blessure, peut-être que son pouvoir peut l'aider.

\- Tu as vu ce qu'il lui a fait, je…

\- Je ne resterai pas là à le regarder mourir ! Répliqua Garsiv en observant la pâleur du visage de son jeune frère et ses yeux clos. Nous aurions dû le protéger !

\- Garsiv.

\- Non… Regarde-le ! Il continue à se battre. Je veux me battre pour lui. Où il est passé ce monstre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu s'enfuir. J'étais focalisé sur lui, murmura Tus en donnant un autre baiser sur le front de son frère. Ouvre les yeux Dastan, allez.

Le jeune blessé gémit et parvint à obéir à son frère. C'était tout autant la douleur que de sentir l'émotion violente de ses frères qui lui avait fait fermer les yeux. Ils l'aimaient. Il le sentait dans leur attitude et il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir. Lui qui avait toujours cette appréhension même après toutes ces années, cette appréhension de ne pas être réellement légitime dans cette famille. La douceur des gestes de Garsiv, lui caressant la joue, la tendresse avec laquelle Tus le berçait, incapable de retenir ses larmes… Ils l'aimaient tout autant que lui pouvait les aimer. Il aurait aimé tenir, résister à tout ça, mais la douleur était de pire en pire et il gémit faiblement.

\- Ce… n'est pas… la peine… je…

\- Non, le coupa Garsiv en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Lutte petit frère, je vais trouver un moyen de te sauver.

\- Je sais par où il est parti, lança une fois qui fit sursauter les deux princes.

Ces deux derniers se retournèrent et découvrirent Bis, en larmes, qui venait de surgir sur la terrasse. Il était tout aussi inquiet pour son ami qui ses frères en découvrant sa peau trop pâle et la marre de sang dans lequel baigné son corps, il n'avait pas pu contenir son émotion.

\- J'ai vu par où Tarkish s'est enfui.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film**

**Le roi Sharaman et ses conseillers préparent un plan d'attaque afin de neutraliser un tyran sanguinaire qui possède un sceptre aux pouvoirs maléfiques. **

**Première mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_LA CITE MAUDITE_**

**_Chapitre 9_**

Comme un ressort, Garsiv se redressa et s'approcha du meilleur ami de son frère, posant une main sur son épaule pour capter son regard et l'arracher à la contemplation douloureuse de l'agonie de Dastan.

\- Tu sais par où il est parti.

\- Oui, il y a un passage… Je voulais le suivre, mais je voulais aussi le trouver et…

Bis se dégagea de l'étreinte de Garsiv et fit les derniers pas pour s'agenouiller auprès de son ami dont il prit la main.

\- Dastan ?

Le regard rempli de douleur du jeune guerrier se posa sur son ami. Bis lutta contre ses larmes et lui serra un peu plus fort la main.

\- Je t'avais dit ne pas partir sans moi !

Son ton était celui de la colère tout autant que de la douleur et ses doigts serrèrent plus fort ceux de son ami.

\- Ne meurs pas Dastan. Tu as une famille, mais moi tu es tout ce que j'ai. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Pardon… articula difficilement Dastan.

\- On en reparlera quand je t'aurais ramené ce salopard et son sceptre. Ne meurs pas.

Bis se redressa vivement, surprenant un peu tout le monde et se retourna en direction de Garsiv.

\- Vite ! Suis-moi !

Il partit en courant et Garsiv lui emboîta le pas, laissant Tus seuls avec Dastan qui agonisait lentement.

...

Garsiv suivait Bis qui courait devant lui. Le meilleur ami de son jeune frère était habile lui aussi, comme tous ceux qui avaient grandis dans les rues de Nasaf. Il courait vite, savait se faufiler et ils arrivèrent devant un passage qui s'enfilait dans une caverne. Il y avait donc une autre sortie, plus discrète à travers la montagne. Garsiv s'y engouffra en espérant qu'ils pourraient encore rattraper le roi de cette cité maudite. Ils étaient en retard, s'ils le laissaient gagner l'extérieur, il s'évanouirait dans la nature et rien ne pourrait sauver la vie de Dastan. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser disparaître alors il accéléra pour ne pas que ses craintes se réalise. Ils avaient décidé de laisser Dastan prendre des risques insensés seul, il ne pouvait pas ne pas tout faire pour le sauver. Sa récompense ne pouvait être la mort !

...

Pendant que son frère et son meilleur ami faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour rattraper Tarkish, Dastan se sentait faiblir.

La douleur qui le vrillait de l'intérieur continuait de le faire trembler. Ses forces diminuaient à chaque seconde et le jeune homme à bout de forces ressentait le besoin de se pelotonner dans les bras de son frère. Mourir seul lui avait paru terrifiant, mais il avait le luxe de pouvoir partir dans les bras de son aîné et il avait tellement mal.

Tus le sentit se blottir plus fort contre lui et tenta de ravaler ses larmes. Il comprenait. Il savait ce que son frère était en train de faire. Il se sentait mourir et il lui demandait instinctivement d'être là. Tus se pencha et le rassura une nouvelle fois en déposant un baiser sur son front comme on le ferait pour un enfant malade. De toute manière c'était bien ce qu'il était non ? Il avait à peine 20 ans son petit frère. Ce n'était qu'un enfant qui était en train de payer de sa vie un acte de bravoure. Tus le sentait faiblir à chaque seconde qui passait et cela était en train de le terrasser de douleur. Du coup, il sursauta lorsqu'il perçut quelques mots prononcés d'une voix faible et à peine perceptible.

\- Je vous aime…

Tus frémit et déposa sa joue sur le crâne de son jeune frère, refusant obstinément de retirer les mains de ses blessures, mais ressentant le besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Il prit une inspiration et tenta de garder une intonation stable tout en murmurant.

\- Je t'aime petit frère… Je sais qu'au départ je n'ai pas compris pourquoi notre père ramenait un enfant des rues au palais, mais tu sais, j'ai rapidement compris la chance que j'avais d'avoir un petit frère comme toi. Ton courage, ton abnégation, ta bonne humeur, tes sarcasmes et tes fous rires, j'ai besoin de tout ça. Ne te laisse pas aller. Ne meurs pas. Je t'en prie… Je t'aime.

Tus se tut, bouleversé, mais attendant une réaction. Une réaction qui ne vint pas et son cœur accéléra d'un coup. Il sursauta et fit basculer la tête de son jeune frère d'un léger coup d'épaule.

\- Dastan ?

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas et Tus sentit son cœur se briser.

\- Non ! Dastan ! Non !

Bouleversé, il étendit le corps de son cadet sur le sol. Un corps recouvert de sang, exsangue et glissa ses doigts dans son cou. Une partie du poids qui était en train de l'écraser s'envola. Son pouls était encore là, faible, à peine perceptible et trop rapide, mais il était là.

\- Je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça Dastan. Reste avec moi !

...

Garsiv et Bis étaient loin d'imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer. Pour les deux hommes, le plus important était de rattraper Tarkish avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'enfuir. Plus ils couraient et plus ils avaient la terrible impression qu'il était trop tard. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer rattraper le retard qu'il avait sur le roi de la cité maudite ?

Seulement, à l'instant précis où ils étaient en train de perdre espoir, ils perçurent subitement des bruits de combats. Aussitôt, ils se lancèrent un regard interrogatif. Quelqu'un était en train de se battre ?

Ensemble, ils accélérèrent et, à une bifurcation du tunnel, ils tombèrent face à face aves leur cible en train de combattre un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de soldats perses. Des hommes de Dastan, habiles et dangereux qui avaient prit pour but de le ramener pour le faire juger. En l'attaquant, ils avaient ralenti sa progression et Garsiv sentit l'espoir décuplait ses forces. Il allait lui prendre ce sceptre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film**

**Le roi Sharaman et ses conseillers préparent un plan d'attaque afin de neutraliser un tyran sanguinaire qui possède un sceptre aux pouvoirs maléfiques. **

**Première mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_LA CITE MAUDITE_**

**_Chapitre 10_**

Avant que Bis et Garsiv n'aient le temps de rejoindre Tarkish, ce dernier, évoqua un sortilège au travers de son sceptre, un sort terrible et puissant qui l'entoura d'une aura sombre et créa des lames de fumée noire qui transpercèrent les guerriers perses. Ces derniers poussèrent un cri de douleur, hoquetèrent et s'écroulèrent sur le sol, morts.

Bis et Garsiv freinèrent frémissant devant cet acte immonde et la force du pouvoir démoniaque qui semblait se dégager de leur ennemi. Ils se regardèrent, se demandant comment faire pour l'atteindre, mais Tarkish les repéra. Un sourire maléfique aux lèvres, il se retourna dans leur direction.

\- Encore vous ! Voir mourir un frère ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu veux donc que ton aîné en enterre deux ?

Garsiv frémit de rage.

\- Il n'est pas encore mort.

\- Cela ne serait tarder. Son cœur s'éteint, je le sens à travers le sceptre. Votre frère préfère le tuer que de me l'offrir en esclave.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de parler de la sorte. Nous savons tous que Dastan aurait choisi de lui-même la mort à la servitude.

\- Tout le monde veut vivre !

\- Mais libre, répliqua Garsiv.

\- Quelle idée ridicule ! Tu va mourir en homme libre si cela est ton souhait !

Tarkish fit des mouvements étranges avec le sceptre, le passant au dessus de sa tête et activant son pouvoir. Garsiv savait qu'il devait l'interrompre avant qu'il ne lance un nouveau sortilège et choisit de lui foncer dessus. Bis tenta de le retenir en vain et plongea sur le corps d'un soldat morts.

Le prince persan sauta sur son ennemi, s'apprêtant à le frapper avec toute la force dont il était capable. Cependant, Tarkish invoqua un bouclier et il rebondit lourdement dessus pendant que toute la citadelle se mit à trembler au-dessus de leur tête.

Tarkish ricana et son corps sembla s'allonger. Bis brandit un arc et tira une flèche dans sa direction, mais elle rebondit sur le bouclier et fut renvoyer au tireur. Dans un reflexe fulgurant, le jeune homme bondit sur la droite l'évitant de justesse. Tarkish lui lança un regard sombre.

\- Tu ne peux rien contre moi !

\- Ça reste à prouver ! S'exclama Garsiv en repartant à l'attaque.

Pour lui, il était impossible d'abandonner. Il y avait Dastan là-bas qui l'attendait et qui agonisait lentement. Il devait le vaincre !

\- Je suis invincible ! Hurla Tarkish en écartant les bras.

De ses doigts partirent des ondes qui finirent de faire trembler la forteresse, mais ce ne finit pas pour faire céder Garsiv. Le fils du Roi Sharaman tenta une nouvelle fois de l'atteindre, mais il le balaya d'un éclair et son corps allait heurter violement le mur du couloir.

Garsiv glapit et faillit perdre connaissance à cause de la douleur, mais il serra les dents et parvint à se mettre à genoux.

\- Je vais te pulvériser ! Tu vas mourir !

\- Ce ne sont que des menaces en l'air ! Lui lança Bis sur un ton de défi qui le faisait tant ressembler à Dastan.

\- De quoi ? S'exclama Tarkish en se tournant vers lui tout en invoquant ses épées d'ombre.

Il était à deux doigts de le transpercer, mais le meilleur ami de Dastan ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir.

\- Vous poussez des cris, vous faites trembloter des murs, mais rien de tout cela n'est impressionnant !

\- Trembloter ! Je peux détruire cette cité d'un claquement de doigt si je le souhaite.

\- Je ne le crois pas !

\- Mais à quoi tu joues ? L'interrogea Garsiv, étonné par son approche.

Bis ne lui répondit pas et fit un pas de plus en direction du sorcier qui frémit de rage.

\- Tout détruire ! Je peux tout détruire !

A la suite de ses cris, toute la montagne sembla se mettre à trembler. Le sol devint instable et des fissures se créèrent dan le plafond.

\- Ce sceptre me rend tout puissant ! Tu le vois ? Hurla-t-il à Bis au moins où le plafond finit de s'ouvrir.

De la poussière annonça la chute de plusieurs grosses pierres qui se décrochèrent. TArkish leva les mains pour se protéger, déplaçant son bouclier. Rapide comme l'éclair, Bis encocha une flèche et tira. Cette dernière passa sous sa protection et le toucha au bras. Tarkish poussa un cri de douleur et ses doigts se desserrè laissa échapper le sceptre qui tomba dans le vide en rugissant.

\- Non !

Une faille venait de s'ouvrir et pour pas qu'il ne disparaisse dans cette crevasse sans fond, Garsiv plongea tête première. La pointe de sa lame s'enfonça dans l'anneau qui soutenait la pierre de pouvoir et il s'autorisa un soupir. Au moins il ne l'avait pas perdu.

A peine eut-il perdu le sceptre que Tarkish reprit une taille normal. Toutefois, il était toujours dangereux et ivre de rage. Le roi de la cité maudite courut en direction de Bis, toujours étendu sur le sol pour lui reprendre l'artefact magique. Dans cette position, il serait difficile pour lui de se défendre.

\- Ce sceptre est à moi ! Il ne peut vous appartenir, vous…

Tout en hurlant, Tarkish avait brandit un sabre pour le transpercer, mais un coup venu de dernière lui transperça la poitrine de part en part. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tomba à la renverse presque dans les bras de Tus.

\- Tu as perdu roi sorcier !

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas perdre… je…

Bis le repoussa et Tarkish s'écroula en avant sur le sol, rendant son dernier souffle. Puis, le guerrier courut en direction de Garsiv et lui tendit la main.

\- Vite ! Sortons d'ici avant que tout ne s'écroule, Dastan nous attends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film**

**Le roi Sharaman et ses conseillers préparent un plan d'attaque afin de neutraliser un tyran sanguinaire qui possède un sceptre aux pouvoirs maléfiques. **

**Première mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_LA CITE MAUDITE_**

**_Chapitre 11_**

Garsiv serrait le sceptre de toutes ses forces entre ses doigts. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait faire quelques chose pour son frère, mais c'était le dernier espoir qui lui restait alors, il était prêt à tout. Bis sur les talons, les deux jeunes gens ne tardèrent pas à revenir sur l'esplanade où ils avaient laissé Tus et Dastan.

En découvrant Dastan allongé sur le sol et Tus penché au-dessus de lui, leurs cœurs se serrèrent. Est-ce qu'ils arrivaient trop tard ? Réfutant une telle tragédie, les deux hommes finirent de traverser l'esplanade à grandes enjambées.

\- Tus !

Concentré sur Dastan, ses mains compressant sa blessure dans un geste presque dérisoire, Ce dernier n'entendit pas les hurlements de son cadet. Il ne voyait plus rien à par le corps en sang de son petit frère dont le cœur était en train de s'arrêter. Il ne voyait que ses lèvres bleues et son souffle qui se raréfiait. Il était en train de mourir. Il allait le perdre.

Lorsque Garsiv se jeta à genoux à côté de lui, Tus sursauta et lui lança un regard hagard comme s'il ne savait plus qui il était. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place et la question remplie d'angoisse de son cadet.

\- Est-ce qu'il est toujours en vie ?

\- Plus pour très longtemps. Ses blessures sont trop graves, il…

\- J'ai le sceptre, le coupa Garsiv incapable de le laisser finir une phrase pareille. Comment il fonctionne ?

Tus baissa les yeux sur l'artefact que lui tendait Garsiv et fronça les sourcils.

\- Et Tarkish ?

\- Mort ! Répondit Bis en s'agenouillant à côté de la tête de son ami.

Ses mains lissèrent ses cheveux collés par la fièvre. Tus tourna un regard interrogateur à Garsiv qui lui tendit un peu plus le sceptre.

\- Il a raison, plus personne ne crains rien ici. Il faut que tu le sauve.

En une phrase, Tus comprit que Garsiv remettait ses espoirs entre ses mains, mais cela le terrifia parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pouvait faire fonctionner ce sceptre. De plus, cet objet maudit l'avait à moitié transformé en démon. Si jamais en essayant de le sauver cela terminait sa transformation, si son frère devenait cette créature violente, esclave du sceptre. Ça, il ne le voulait pas, surtout pas, c'était son petit frère…

Toutefois, il savait aussi que s'il ne faisait rien, s'il ne tentait rien, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Alors, il tendit la main à son tour pour prendre le sceptre, retenant une nausée devant la couleur écarlate de ses doigts. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps baignait dans le sang de son frère. Le sauver lui paraissait si impossible, mais il adressa une prière aux dieux et à ses ancêtres. Il leur demanda de l'épargner et de lui laisser la vie sauve, lui dont le courage avait sauvé tellement de monde aujourd'hui.

Tout en continuant ses prières, il déposa le sceptre sur le torse de son frère et se pencha sur lui. Il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur le front et se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus son souffle. Il s'était éteint… Là… Pendant qu'il était en train de prier les dieux pour lui laisser une chance, son cœur venait de cesser de battre. Le corps épuisé de son petit frère n'avait plus tenir plus.

Tus laissa échapper un cri de désespoir et les larmes jaillirent avec une violence insoupçonnée. Des larmes qui tombèrent sur sa dépouille, glissèrent sur le sceptre et le firent briller.

Surpris Tus se recula pendant que l'éclat prenait de l'ampleur et que le sceptre irradiait de plus en plus. La lumière qu'il produisit les enveloppa, les irradia et les poussa à fermer les yeux. Ils la sentirent pourtant devenir plus forte, plus dense puis tout aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, elle cessa, replongeant la cité dans la lumière descendante du crépuscule.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Garsiv, Tus et Bis ne bougèrent pas d'un cil. Au bout de ce laps de temps, Garsiv fut le premier à tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses idées et là, tout de suite, il y avait une seule chose dont il se souciait.

\- Dastan !

Garsiv passa sa main au-dessus du nez et de la bouche de son jeune frère. Ses doigts tremblaient, mais il sentit un léger souffle. Un souffle ? Tout en continuant de trembler, il posa son autre main sur sa poitrine, sentant les battements de son cœur sous sa paume… Son cœur… Il était vivant.

\- Dastan !

Son cri sembla sortir Tus de sa torpeur et le prince ainé glissa ses mains sous le corps de son jeune frère pour le ramener dans ses bras. Sa main caressa sa joue, percevant à son tour son souffle.

\- Dastan ! Ouvre les yeux petits frères… Murmura Tus.

Comme pour répondre à la demande de son frère, un long frémissement parcourut le corps du jeune homme qui ouvrit les yeux en gémissant. Son environnement lui paraissait étrange. Il avait eu l'impression de plonger dans un abime puis d'en être arraché assez brutalement et là, maintenant, il ne savait plus vraiment où il était. Tout ce qu'il s'avait c'était que son cœur était en train de battre et que la douleur avait disparu. Il se sentait encore faible, mais vivant.

Un nouveau gémissement se noua dans sa gorge et Dastan força sa vue pour qu'elle devienne plus nette.

\- Dastan ?

Cette voix… En tremblant un peu, Dastan tenta de se redresser. Sa vue revenait et il murmura.

\- Tus ?

C'était bien la voix de son frère non ?

En l'entendant murmurer son nom, Tus eut l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler. Il était vivant. Son petit frère était vivant. Ce n'était pas un rêve.


	12. Chapter 12

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film**

**Le roi Sharaman et ses conseillers préparent un plan d'attaque afin de neutraliser un tyran sanguinaire qui possède un sceptre aux pouvoirs maléfiques. **

**Première mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_LA CITE MAUDITE_**

**_Chapitre 12_**

Voir Dastan tenter de se redresser et de prononcer le nom de leur frère déclencha une vague de joie sans commune mesure dans le cœur de Garsiv. Le jeune homme se rapprocha lui aussi et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Dastan.

En comprenant que ses frères étaient avec lui, Dastan essaya de nouveau de s'asseoir. Il y avait de l'angoisse dans la tonalité de leurs voix. Il devait les rassurer. Son sang pulsait encore à ses tempes, son corps était fourbi et épuisé, mais il se sentait étrangement bien. Il ne souffrait plus et tout était en train de redevenir net dans son esprit. Il était à Urkush. Ils avaient attaqué pour livrer le combat à Tarkish et à son sceptre et il avait ouvert les portes avant… Un frisson le traversa à la simple pensée de la douleur provoquée par le sceptre, mais une main dans le bas de son dos le soutint et finit de l'aider à se redresser.

\- Vas-y doucement, comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda Garsiv.

Dastan tourna la tête dans sa direction et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Vivant et…

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase parce que Garsiv se pencha sur lui et l'attira dans ses bras dans une étreinte serrée qui lui coupa le souffle. Il sentit son frère trembler de toutes ses forces et fut touché de le sentir aussi mal, surtout qu'il savait que c'était pour lui. Alors il lui rendit son étreinte et s'autorisa même à glisser sa tête dans son cou en murmurant.

\- Je vais bien…

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Quand j'ai trouvé cette flaque de sang, j'ai compris que c'était le tient et que j'étais arrivé trop tard. Mon cœur s'est déchiré en deux. Parce que je t'ai laissé partir sans te dire que j'étais désolé et que tu devais faire attention à toi.

\- Désolé ?

\- Pour ne pas avoir agi comme un frère. Je…

\- Garsiv. Ce n'est rien, je sais que tu seras toujours là. Tu m'as sauvé non ?

\- Quoi ? Je…

\- Tus me tenait dans les bras. Tu m'as sauvé ?

\- Je n'étais pas seul.

Dastan se dégagea doucement des bras de son frère et donna une accolade à Bis qui lui rendit avec affection.

\- Merci Bis.

\- De rien. Mais je t'avais bien dit que c'était une bêtise de tenter ça tout seul !

\- Je sais.

Bis esquissa un léger sourire et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il avait cru le perdre, alors il était heureux de le sentir respirer, bien vivant. Les deux amis restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques secondes puis ils se séparèrent et Dastan, encore épuisé se laissa retomber dans les bras de Tus. Aussi loin qu'il remontait dans ses souvenirs, il se souvenait que les bras de son frère aîné avaient un pouvoir apaisant. Tus le regarda faire en souriant et le tirant un peu plus dans ses bras avant de tendre la main à Garsiv. Ce dernier comprit et vint se blottir lui aussi dans les bras de son aîné tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de Dastan. Tus enveloppa doucement ses deux frères dans ses bras et les serra contre lui, les berçant avec tendresse, heureux de se savoir tous les trois en vie.

Dastan laissa échapper un léger soupir de bien-être. Le jeune homme s'était senti partir et il devait bien reconnaître que de se retrouver hors de tout danger, niché dans les bras de ses frères l'apaisait et lui donner l'impression d'être enfin en sécurité.

Il avait pensé à eux quand il avait comprit qu'il aurait juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte avant de s'écrouler. Il avait pensé à eux quand Tarkish… Un léger sursaut l'arracha à l'endormissement qui était en train de s'emparer de lui. Inquiets ses frères braquèrent leurs visages sur eux.

\- Tarkish ? Vous avez le sceptre, mais…

\- Il est mort, murmura Garsiv en pressant sa nuque.

\- Et son armée ?

\- Ils reculent, lui répondit Bis qui s'était redressé pour contempler la fin de la bataille.

Dastan frémit et s'arracha aux bras de ses frères. Pourtant, il aurait bien se laisser aller et s'endormir pour reprendre les forces que son corps lui demandait, mais il avait besoin de se relever. Il le tenta assez maladroitement et Tus le suivit en le tenant par la taille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dastan le laissa le soutenir et se rapprocha du bord de l'esplanade. De là, il avait une vue plongeante sur la fin de l'affrontement.

\- Ces hommes ne sont pas volontaires. Tarkish est mort, mais ils sont encore les esclaves du sceptre.

\- Il t'a bien sauvé toi ? C'est qu'il n'est pas que diabolique, dit Garsiv.

\- Tout dépend de ce qu'on lui demande, dit Dastan en s'écartant des bras de Tus pour se diriger vers le sceptre.

Ses jambes le portèrent sur les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'objet, mais elles cédèrent et il tomba lourdement à genoux devant celui-ci. Il avait réellement besoin de repos, mais il devait aider les combattants qui restaient.

\- Dastan, à quoi penses-tu ? L'interrogea Garsiv à son tour.

\- Si le sceptre a pu me sauver la vie, il doit pouvoir libérer ces hommes, répondit le jeune perse.

\- Ou alors il est déjà trop tard, lui répondit Tus. Tarkish me l'a fait comprendre quand tu étais sous son contrôle.

\- Mais j'en suis sorti !

\- J'ai failli te tuer pour ça, répondit sombrement son frère.

Dastan lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas avant de baisser les yeux sur le sceptre. Il laissa ses paupières se fermer et se concentra, adressant une prière à l'artefact pour qu'il libère ses prisonniers.

En le voyant faire, Garsiv ressentit une vague d'inquiétude et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui.

\- Dastan ? Ne…

Le second fils du Roi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le sceptre se mit à briller, irradiant si fort, qu'il se recula vivement à l'arrière, tombant assis sur le sol. La lumière s'amplifia engloba le corps de Dastan et un grand rayon lumineux sembla jaillir du corps même du jeune homme qui ne put retenir un cri. Un cri qui terrifia son ami et ses frères.

\- Dastan ! Non ! Hurla Tus désespéré.


	13. Chapter 13

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film**

**Le roi Sharaman et ses conseillers préparent un plan d'attaque afin de neutraliser un tyran sanguinaire qui possède un sceptre aux pouvoirs maléfiques. **

**Première mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**Un grand merci à ANGE pour sa review en guest !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_LA CITE MAUDITE_**

**_Chapitre 13_**

Le rayon qui traversait Dastan, monta à la verticale, éclaira la pénombre et explosa avant de retomber en une myriade d'étincelles. Des étincelles qui touchèrent chacun des guerriers démons, les libérant de leur envoûtement. Comme s'ils sortaient d'un cauchemar, les humains envoûtés retrouvaient leur apparence normale. Perdus et hébétés, ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi ils étaient en plein combat et déposèrent leurs armes. Les soldats perses comprirent eux-aussi que leurs adversaires venaient d'être libérés d'un envoûtement puissant. Ils baissèrent leurs armes, célébrant la victoire par des cris de joie avant de décider de prêter main forte à ceux qu'ils venaient d'affronter pendant de longues heures.

De sa position à l'arrière des combats, en sécurité avec ses deux généraux, le roi Sharaman avait été témoin de l'apparition de ce rayon magique et de la clameur qui avait suivi son explosion. L'un de ses généraux courut dans sa direction, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mon Roi. Le tyran est mort et ses hommes ont été libérés de son enchantement. Le combat est fini, nous l'avons remporté.

\- Ce jour marque celui d'une grande victoire, lui répondit le vieux roi souriant.

Puis, il prit un air légèrement plus sombre en se tournant vers un autre de ses soldats.

\- Trouvez mes fils. La lutte a été âpre. Je veux savoir si cette victoire n'est pas trop chère payée.

Quand le rayon eut explosé, tout redevint calme sur l'esplanade. Dastan, dont le sceptre venait de puiser dans les forces pour briser l'enchantement, se mit à trembler doucement. Le jeune homme se sentait vidé, exténué. Tout était à nouveau flou. Il tourna la tête vers Garsiv qui était toujours assis sur le sol à côté de lui, croisant son regard terrifié, mais ce simple geste lui entraîna un vertige et il s'effondra lourdement, percevant le cri de ses frères et de son meilleur ami avant de basculer dans l'inconscience.

\- Dastan !

Garsiv se redressa et Tus se jeta à genoux vers son frère. Il le prit dans ses bras et tapota sa joue pour le faire revenir à lui, mais comprit rapidement qu'il était inconscient. Son frère le rejoignit et agrippa la main de son cadet, une main dans la froideur des doigts, semblable au froid de la mort le terrifièrent.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Son petit frère ne pouvait pas s'être sacrifié pour sauver ces hommes. Lui qui avait tout fait pour lui sauver la vie, il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de la remettre en jeu pour sauver tous ces soldats. C'était terrifiant, mais cela lui ressemblait bien. Dastan était un guerrier émérite, mais qui répugnait à prendre des vies inutilement. Ses acrobaties, ses stratégies d'attaque complètement folles servaient à économiser le coût des batailles en vie humaine. C'était atroce, mais cela lui ressemblait bien d'offrir sa vie pour sauver les autres.

\- Non, c'est un cauchemar… Dastan

Tus, qui le serrait dans ses bras, sa main caressant doucement sa joue, comprit le désespoir de son frère.

\- Il est vivant. Je sens son souffle.

OoooO

Dastan était allongé sur une paillasse sous une tente de l'armée du roi Sharaman. Ce dernier passa une main sur son front et se redressa en souriant. Ces deux fils aîné étaient là eux aussi, allongé sur le bord du lit de chaque côté de leur jeune frère et ils s'étaient endormi en le veillant.

L'inquiétude était grande quand Tus était revenu en le portant dans ses bras, inerte, mais les médecins leur avaient appris qu'il était juste profondément épuisé. Son cœur battait normalement. Offrir ses forces au sceptre l'avait vidé. Il fallait qu'ils attendent. Il avait besoin de repos.

Dastan n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de repos. Ses frères aussi étaient épuisés tant physiquement que mentalement. Alors, ils s'étaient endormis eux aussi, tout en tenant leur frère dans les bras. Le roi Sharaman trouvait le tableau attendrissant et touchant. Ces trois fils s'aimaient profondément et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Il savait que ses enfants ne se battrait jamais pour sa succession, mais pour le moment, ils avaient tous besoin de repos, alors il choisit de sortir de la tente pour les laisser dormir et trouva le jeune Bis assit non loin de cette dernière.

\- Tu t'inquiètes ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Ce dernier sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds, saluant le Roi avec déférence.

\- Je… non… enfin si, majesté.

\- Il va bien Bis, tu peux aller te reposer toi aussi, sa vie n'est pas en danger. Mon fils a bien de la chance d'avoir un ami aussi fidèle.

Bis s'inclina de nouveau, rassuré par les mots de son souverain.

A l'intérieur de la tente, un frisson parcourut le corps de Dastan qui entrouvrit les yeux. Il avait encore mal à la tête et ses muscles étaient tétanisés en des crampes douloureuses, mais il ne se sentait pas trop mal. A un moment, il avait bien cru que le sceptre allait lui ôter la vie, mais apparemment il avait survécu et il n'était pas seul. La tête de ses frères reposaient sur ses épaules et il tenta de changer un peu de position sans les réveiller ce qui fut peine perdue.

A peine ils sentirent Dastan bouger que les deux se redressèrent d'un bond, un profond soulagement se dessinant sur leurs visages.

\- Hey ? Réveillé ? Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Tus en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pas trop mal.

\- C'est heureux ! Lui Lança Garsiv, mais ne refait plus jamais ça !

\- Il fallait bien sauver tous ces gens, murmura son frère en souriant.

Garsiv frémit.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te perdre tête de mule.

Le léger rire de son frère, coupa sa petite pointe de colère, surtout que celui-ci ajouta en se redressant sur un coude.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai agi d'instinct.

\- Ça nous le savons, dit Tus en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Garsiv l'imita et les deux frères aînés l'entourèrent. Dastan sourit et s'assit pour se laisser tomber contre la poitrine de Tus.

\- Heureusement vous êtes là pour me sauver.

\- Ça tu peux le dire, répliqua Garsiv en se laissant tomber contre Dastan.

\- Je peux dormir encore un peu ?

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit Tus en le serrant contre lui.

De l'autre côté, Garsiv posa sa tête contre la sienne tout en enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

\- Dors tranquille nous sommes là.

Dastan sourit, hocha la tête et laissa ses yeux se fermer tout en se demandant s'ils comprendraient un jour que c'était pour cela, pour ces moments de tendresse et cette famille qu'il aimait plus que tout qu'il prenait tous ces risques. Il les aimait, tout simplement et malgré sa faiblesse il se sentait bien parce que ses frères étaient là, prés de lui… ces petits moments valaient tous les sacrifices …


End file.
